


Like a Spring Rain

by exbex



Series: You're My Favorite Journey [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grey-A, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t waste any more time in pulling Nursey in for a kiss. He tries to put everything he’s feeling into it, every bit of heat that’s pulsing beneath his skin, tries to communicate every ounce of intent. He must succeed, because when he pulls away, Nursey’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

It hits Dex on a Wednesday evening, in the library.

Chowder is to his right, Caitlin across from Chowder, next to Nursey, who is seemingly engrossed in Richard Wright but Dex can feel Nursey’s hand rest on his leg, and maybe Dex is not the most objective, but he swears he can read a mix of reassurance and possessiveness in that touch, and it sends something right through Dex like a current.

By some miracle, his face does not heat up at this sudden realization that he finally wants to be skin-on-skin with Nursey. The certainty of his desire is shocking.

He lays his left hand over the hand that Nursey has on his leg and uses his right to fish out his phone and text him. He can hear Nursey’s phone vibrate, faintly, hear the rustle as Nursey reaches into the pocket of his jeans to fish it out.

He slides his chair back, packing up his things, says “see ya” very quietly to the three of them, and leaves without looking behind him.

**

“Chowder and Farmer are so obvious,” is the first thing that Nursey says to him when he shows up in Dex’s room, not ten minutes after Dex has made it back. “They just smirked at me, the whole time I was packing up and leaving.”

“Guess they’re not the only ones,” Dex replies. He doesn’t waste any more time in pulling Nursey in for a kiss. He tries to put everything he’s feeling into it, every bit of heat that’s pulsing beneath his skin, tries to communicate every ounce of intent. He must succeed, because when he pulls away, Nursey’s eyes are wider than he’s ever seen them.

Nursey doesn’t say anything though, and Dex is weirdly grateful for this. It feels natural then, to start pulling off clothes, stopping only to kiss again, and when they’re finally tumbling into bed together, hands traveling everywhere over skin, it’s easier than Dex would have thought possible.

It’s not until Dex takes Nursey’s length in hand, feels how like but unlike his own it is, feels a thrill that’s part excitement and part nervousness, that Nursey says anything. “Your hands, Will. I think about breaking things on purpose just so I can watch your hands fix them. Like, on the daily.”

It’s ridiculous, but it’s gasoline on the fire. “You like my hands, huh?” Dex replies just so that his boyfriend isn’t the only one being ridiculous, or maybe because he’s just fallen a little bit harder. Dex starts to pull, trying to find a rhythm.

Apparently it works, because Nursey’s eyes close and he gasps. “Your hands, and…unf…the way your muscles in your back and your shoulders move when you’re working on something. If you didn’t have pads and gloves on during practice I’d be hopeless.”

Dex is suddenly acutely aware of his own cock, hard and leaking, and he lets go of Nursey to pull him in, giving him one long kiss before tugging at his shoulders, rolling onto his back. Nursey takes the hint and settles on top of him.

The way they move together is strange but right, Nursey’s breaths on his shoulder intensifying Dex’s pleasure but somehow grounding him at the same time. He closes his eyes and when he comes, everything but the sound of his own soft cry and Nursey saying his name is muted. When he opens his eyes again, Nursey’s are closed, his mouth falling open as he comes and he’s so beautiful Dex can hardly believe it.

He gets up after a moment to find a towel to clean them off. Nursey’s eyes just follow him, a ridiculously fond expression fixed on his face. When Dex slides back into bed, Nursey pulls him into his arms as if the few short moments apart were too much, and he nuzzles into the crook between Dex’s shoulder and neck.

“You are so not chill,” Dex laughs softly.

“You thaw me out,” Nursey says softly, and Dex would chirp him for it, but when Nursey raises his head, his eyes are vulnerable, and Dex finds himself speechless.

“I guess that makes you like a spring rain or something,” Dex finally replies, and it sounds a little embarrassing to his own ears, overly sentimental, but Nursey answers with a grin, his eyes lighting up a little. “William J. Poindexter, you used a simile on me. You beautiful bastard.”

Dex laughs and idly trails his hand down Nursey’s side, letting it rest on his hip. “You’ve got me doing all sorts of things I’d never have predicted.”

Nursey’s smile is soft. “Messing up all your plans?”

“Something like that.” When Dex leans in to claim another kiss, he whispers. “I owe you for that.”


End file.
